


Getting Off

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [36]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fondling, Het, Human, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Bloodshed just can't wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Off

Thornstriker hadn’t been expecting Bloodshed to jump her so suddenly when they got home that evening. But she didn’t entirely mind it, kissing him back and allowing him to do as he wanted. She wanted it too, though she could never say it out loud.  
  
“Bl-Bloodshed…!” she cried out. “Th-The bed…! Pl-Please, the bed!”  
  
But Bloodshed didn’t think he could wait that long. He wanted her and he wanted her now. Ignoring her pleas, he undid the button of her shorts and unzipped them before shoving his hand down them and her underwear.  
  
She jumped when his hand came into contact with her dampening pussy. “Bl-Bloodsh-mmm!” Her boyfriend suddenly sealed her lips into a needy kiss, his callused fingers playing with her clitoris.  
  
Thornstriker moaned as he pinched and fondled with the sensitive nerve, making her tremble hard. If it were for her hands holding herself up on his shoulder and his hand at her back, she would have fallen to the floor.  
  
Her moans only grew louder when his lips when to her neck, suckling on the skin as his fingers moved to her now wet entrance, one of his fingers shoving inside of her. She shrieked, bucking her hips as the digit curled inside of her and rubbed her clenching walls.  
  
“You’re so wet,” he murmured into her skin. “Are you cumming already?”  
  
“N-No! Ngh…! AH! AH!”  
  
He pushed in a second finger, groaning as her pussy spasmed around his fingers. He could feel how wet they were getting as her insides became tighter, soaking up his digits as he scissored them inside of her. “You’re getting off on this, aren’t you?”  
  
“N-No…! NGH!”  
  
“Well, I am.” He sealed her lips in another kiss, pushing a third finger in. Thornstriker screamed into the kiss, trembling violently as the thick digits curled up and pushed into and out of her now dripping cunt, her fluids staining her underwear and shorts. No, she wasn’t going to orgasm from this… She wasn’t feeling it this much…  
  
She cried out when she felt his other hand at her breasts, two fingers rubbing over her erect nipple. “Your nipples are so hard I can feel them through your clothes… Are you that turned on?”  
  
“St-Stop it… NGH!”  
  
He just claimed her lips in another kiss, fingering her hard and tweaking her nipple. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to calm herself down, but to no avail. His assault on her was driving her crazy and she couldn’t control herself from bucking up against his fingers.  
  
Finally, she screamed out his name into their kiss, clutching onto him tightly as she climax hard, fluids coating his fingers, her panties, and her shorts. He let out a small groan into her lips as those tight and wet walls spasmed hard around the digits still inside of her. He pulled back from the kiss to her bright red face and trembling frame, smirking a bit as she held onto him for support.  
  
“We’re not done yet,” he murmured, kissing her forehead.  
  
Thornstriker only blushed and gave a small nod, knowing it was too late to turn back now.


End file.
